<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caring Futa roomie cheers you up by StormScoreScripting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178513">Caring Futa roomie cheers you up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting'>StormScoreScripting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Confessions, Cumming Together, Fingering, Futanari, His Anal Virginity, Kissing, Long Script, Missionary, Other, Roommates to lovers, Sweet, blowjob, lots of lube, playful, rimjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You return home one evening from work to find your roommate is still home. He was supposed to be out having sex with his girlfriend, but he shows you a video of her having sex with one of his friends instead. You pour him a drink and decide to take cheering him up into your own hands. You’re quick to reveal that you’ve fallen for him. You share a few jokes, and before long you're indulging in each other's bodies. Eventually cumming together as a new couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>roommates to lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caring Futa roomie cheers you up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+</p><p>What to expect:<br/>( ) general directions/emotions &amp; attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story<br/>[ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] &amp; sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!<br/>* * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional</p><p>Sfx that appear: pouring/mixing a drink, clothing rubbing, various speeds of handjob, undressing, squishy/wet fingering</p><p>The reins are in your hands so please feel free to improvise and give this script a personal touch!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(You arrive home. a little surprised to see your roommate is home, you innocently call down the hall)</p><p>Hey!! Weren’t you going out tonight? </p><p>(you can’t quite make out his words as you’re putting your things away. So you casually agree along like you hear him)</p><p>Uh-huh!... Oh no way?... Yup!</p><p>(He emerges from his room)</p><p>(gently shocked) Whoa, hey… That is *not* the face of someone going out</p><p>What the hell happened?</p><p>Oh shut up! I’ve always got time to listen. You think I’d mind just because I just got off of work? Not a chance. </p><p>Now come on, get over here and sit down. I’ve been standing all day, so this is good for me and you. </p><p>So… spill. Why are you here on our couch, not balls deep in that new girlfriend of yours like you said you’d be?</p><p>(sarcastically laugh at his bad joke) Very funny, I meant *other* than the fact that I asked you to sit here. Dork</p><p>What’s this?</p><p>(he passes you his phone.  Freely fill as you watch a video his “girlfriend” sent him)</p><p>No fucking way… </p><p>She seriously sent you a video of her, having sex with another guy? What is wrong with her?</p><p>This is more fucked than just leaving you… </p><p>Wait, holy shit. Don’t you know him?</p><p>He’s your friend? That’s terrible!!</p><p>(you catch yourself as you realize you’re kind of making it worse)</p><p>Okay, okay wait a minute. You know what? Fuck them both. Let me help you take your mind off of it</p><p>(coy) What? I have my ways.</p><p>I’ll pour you a drink</p><p>I already told you, just because I got off work doesn’t mean I can’t do a little more when I’m home. Besides you’re clearly taking this pretty rough</p><p>(you joke under your breath) Not as rough as her, but … y’know</p><p>(he cracks a smile but it still clearly bothers him)</p><p>Sorry… I don’t know if that was too soon or not. I know you really liked her.</p><p>(he begins to talk about her while you fetch a glass and pour him a drink)</p><p>[pour/mix a drink. Be as fancy or as minimal with this as you wish]</p><p>You don’t have to front for me.</p><p>Here, I know that’s your drink of choice </p><p>(you take a seat directly next to him)</p><p>I *am* sitting a little close. Is that a problem?</p><p>(you see that it’s improving his mood)</p><p>Giving you a hard time is me doing my best to cheer you up.</p><p>Is it working?</p><p>(he smiles again and you share a laugh)</p><p>(jokingly) Don’t have to be so rude! I saw you crack a smile!</p><p>Tell you what. Why don’t I help you even more? </p><p>(he blushes and gets a little hesitant, you begin to stroke his thigh)</p><p>[begin rubbing clothing sounds]</p><p>You know exactly what I mean. We’ve been roommates for a while now, and I’ve drunkenly sucked you off a few times.</p><p>Why shouldn’t I do it while sober too? </p><p>(you notice him take a big gulp and begin to gently seduce him)</p><p>Don’t seem so nervous. It’s just me… just *us*</p><p>You really can tell me to stop though, you know? If you don’t want this. Just say the word and I won’t fight it. </p><p>(you snap out of sexy mode because you notice he’s nervously/excitedly shaking)</p><p>Hey, we both own this couch but maybe you should put that drink down. Your hands are shaking and that *will* leave a stain if you spill.</p><p>(you continue to playfully joke with him through this next set of lines)</p><p>What? No you don’t need a coaster on the table!</p><p>When have I ever set that as a rule?</p><p>Did, not!</p><p>Oh you’re hopeless!</p><p>Just put that down--</p><p>[set down his glass]</p><p>-- and kiss me</p><p>(you lock lips with him, for a little longer/more times than you originally expected)</p><p>Hmm… seems like someone couldn’t pull away.</p><p>To be clear, I’m not doing this out of pity, okay? </p><p>I mean, I didn’t expect you to even be here right now. </p><p>But there’s no time like the present, right?</p><p>What do I mean? </p><p>(you grow a little shy) I mean, well...</p><p>We’ve been roommates for a while, and you’ve always been a total sweetheart. </p><p>Always checking up on me. Helping me out when I needed a hand. Super considerate. Y’know, good stuff. </p><p>P-probably most importantly, you’ve always been cool with me being a futa. And I always really appreciated that. </p><p>You didn’t mind that time I walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel and my head was peeking out from below. </p><p>(you both lighten up as you recount the story)</p><p>You did seem pretty confused, but I think you put it together pretty quickly </p><p>(You both share a laugh)</p><p>I mean you were *very* red, but I was equally embarrassed and just walked away! I was worried you’d be moving out not long after. But here you are, over a year later</p><p>I guess what I’m getting at, is that I’ve kinda fallen for you... Pretty hard…</p><p>(he jokes “like your cock right now?” and you panic a little, but you’re not hard)</p><p>(flustered) Wh-what!? No, not like my cock!! Wait-- am I?</p><p>(quick pause to check) </p><p>[you jokingly hit him]</p><p>I’m not even close to hard you ass!</p><p>(flustered and under your breath) Making me have a little panic attack like that… you dick…</p><p>It is not cute! </p><p>No wait, actually. Call me cute again, but only if you mean it!! </p><p>(he leans in and kisses you)</p><p>I said call me cute, not kiss m-- [interrupt with more kisses]</p><p>Okay, maybe keep doing that</p><p>(you continue to kiss and you feel his hand on your thigh)</p><p>(you gently push him off even though you were enjoying it) </p><p>Mmm no-no. I’m supposed to be comforting you!</p><p>What do you mean, what do I mean? </p><p>(You begin telling him, then realize he’s just teasing you and going along with you telling him you’d take his mind off it, earlier)</p><p>You got cheated-- ohhhhhhhh nope I got it.</p><p>Yup, no I got it. You’re taking your mind off of it… </p><p>(playfully) I hate when you do that you know</p><p>(you resume kissing, and let out a little squeal when he pulls you onto his lap)</p><p>Where is that hand go-- oh! Mmm just squeezing my cock like that! </p><p>A little curious are we? Let me take these pants off. You can get a better feel then. </p><p>[stand and undress, then cuddle back into his lap]</p><p>You can pick your jaw up now. What do you think?</p><p>Yeah I guess it’s pretty big. </p><p>(You begin to moan as he slowly starts stroking your cock. Occasionally lose yourself to the pleasure as you continue talking and kissing)</p><p>[begin gentle hand job sounds]</p><p>Yeah just like that, nice and slow. </p><p>God your hand fits around my shaft so much better than mine… </p><p>It’s like you were made to jerk me off</p><p>I can feel you growing hard under me too </p><p>Does stroking my cock get you off babe? Because you’re sure as fuck getting me close.</p><p>[speed up the stroking]</p><p>[hard moan] (you whimper as your continue, the pleasure makes it difficult to talk) </p><p>Stop stop stop! Don’t speed up! I don’t want to cum yet!! </p><p>That wouldn’t be fair to you. And if this is gonna be our first night together, like together together, I want it to be really special for both of us. </p><p>Yes, together together. Did you miss that part earlier, idiot!</p><p>Now let me get off, and you lay down.</p><p>Ooh look at how hard you are! That actually really makes me happy. I don’t know if you understand how frustrating finding a sexual partner has been for me.</p><p>Let’s get your pants off</p><p>[undress him]</p><p>There we go… ooo this is just perfect. </p><p>(you take his cock in your hand) </p><p>[start slow stroking sounds]</p><p>You like my soft fingers wrapped around your shaft? Stroking you so slowly.</p><p>Your cock actually fits proper in my hand… </p><p>Oh wait, this is probably your first time. Um, is there a free pillow by your head? </p><p>Yeah pass that to me. Now lift your hips.</p><p>(you stuff a pillow under his lower back, slightly elevating his hips)</p><p>What am I doing? Oh you’ll find out</p><p>There you go looking nervous again. Just relax. I promise I’ll take care of you.</p><p>(You get between his legs and begin to lick his ass. He tenses up at your first touch)</p><p>You okay? Yeah? okay good… Because you’re gonna need to be prepared </p><p>For my cock. What else, silly? </p><p>(he looks shook)</p><p>You’re looking *really* nervous now</p><p>(he takes a few deep breaths and tells you “I trust you” along with proposing a plan. It relieves you a lot)</p><p>You mean it? </p><p>(you stumble through the line in excitement)</p><p>Th-that sounds lovely!! Yes of course… I’ll fuck you today, and then you can fuck me the next time. And we’ll just keep switching!!</p><p>God who’d have thought after all this time of me being frustrated with partners, you were there. All along. </p><p>(his response makes you shy)</p><p>Y-you don’t have to sweet talk me. I’m already yours… </p><p>Then let me get back to your cute little tush. There’s no way you can handle me without a lot of prep.  (jokingly) and lube, lots and lots of lube. </p><p>[resume mouth sounds as you lick his ass for a bit. Interrupt the licking to deliver these next couple of lines]</p><p>You’re *really* tight babe. I might cum just from pushing it in with how hard you’re gonna squeeze me. </p><p>Mmm your cock looks even harder than it was before. Let me just jerk you a bit. </p><p>(you see him squirm a little and you stop licking.) </p><p>(caring) Hey, I mean it, if you don’t want this I have no problem riding you instead.</p><p>I know this whole time I’ve been blushing over you being a total sweetheart, but I really *really* appreciate how considerate you are… </p><p>(light hearted) No seriously. Sometimes I don’t want to be fucked. Sometimes I want to be the one inside.</p><p>(he sits up and moves you onto your back)</p><p>Wh-what’re you-- oh shit!! </p><p>(he begins to suck your cock, starting with just your head. Sprinkle moans and pauses in as you continue)</p><p>[long drawn out moan] Ha-have you ever sucked cock before? </p><p>Coulda fooled me, you’re pretty good. For no experience with this…</p><p>Haha are these the things you like when girls suck your cock? Yeah? That makes a lot of-- hoooo</p><p>(He takes you as deep as he can suddenly. He gags pretty quickly but you place your hand on his head) </p><p>[forcefully moan]</p><p>Don’t move- don’t move!</p><p>(You let him off and he gags and coughs. You apologize profusely) </p><p>I’m so sorry!! I just, my hand kinda went on its own. I didn’t mean to hold you down. I mean I did, but like I didn’t want to choke you! I just never felt a surge of pleasure like that… </p><p>I guess this is what happens when you find your perfect partner… </p><p>(nervously) Um… how did my pre-cum taste? </p><p>(he climbs up and you begin to kiss)</p><p>(proudly) Oh not too bad, if I do say so myself!</p><p>You want to try me now? You think you’re ready?</p><p>Then lay back again. I’ll get my tube of lube. We’re gonna need it. </p><p>(he tries to stop you all lovey like “nah its okay” but you push back frankly)</p><p>Oh no, trust me… You’ll be grateful I do. </p><p>(brief pause as you walk away and return)</p><p>Jeez, your ass looks incredible… And your cock just standing at attention above… </p><p>Before I do this, if it hurts. Just say so okay? Don’t try to soldier through it just for me. </p><p>I know I keep checking, but it’s just because I *really* don’t want to ruin this for you. Or for us. </p><p>I’ll just put some lube on my index first. </p><p>Rub a little on the outside, and then geeeeeently push my finger in… </p><p>[begin squishy/wet fingering sounds]</p><p>How’s that? I can feel you relaxing the more you breathe. That’s good. </p><p>Oh it’s *so* tight. I really might not be able to contain myself when it’s time for my cock. </p><p>Okay, let’s put more lube on there… oookay and try to get another finger in your ass… </p><p>Hell you’re doing way better than I expected. Ooo I see some pre-cum, let me get that real quick </p><p>[quick little suck as you clean his tip with your mouth]</p><p>You like the way my fingers gently spread your hole? </p><p>(he squirms a bit, but with a bit of breathing he gives you a “yeah”)</p><p>Seeing you writhe is making my cock so stiff baby…</p><p>I think you’re ready… I’m gonna pull my fingers out okay? It might feel funny the first time. </p><p>Oo where did I put the-- oh here it is!</p><p>Let’s get even more lube on you</p><p>[sticky rubbing sounds]</p><p>And then a *lot* on me</p><p>[more sticky sounds]</p><p>(Your horny energy rises as you know you’re getting close to putting it in)</p><p>Can you spread your legs a bit more? Thanks</p><p>Damn. I haven’t felt this excited in so long…</p><p>(he shivers as your cock touches his entrance) </p><p>(teasing) I haven’t even gone in yet and you look like you might cum. Now relax…</p><p>This is probably gonna be like nothing you’ve ever felt</p><p>(You begin to push your way in, he squirms as you enter) </p><p>[short quick moans that transition into longer exhales as you try to calm yourself]</p><p>You’re *so* tight. </p><p>That’s just my head.  Are you okay? Yeah, take deep breaths </p><p>(consoling) Thaaaat’s it</p><p>I’m gonna give you a little more okay? Breathe with me</p><p>[you begin exaggerated deep breaths to help him, but as you push further and further in the tightness gets the better of you and you start whimpering and moaning mid-breath]</p><p>(you stop pushing to collect yourself)</p><p>O-okay. I think-- I think for the first time. This is more than deep enough.</p><p>Oh no, it’s not you. You look like you’re doing great there… </p><p>But I think if I go any deeper, I’m gonna cum immediately</p><p>Just give me a second…</p><p>(you share a laugh as he tells a joke)</p><p>Wha--*NO* I am *NOT* calling it im-peg-nation </p><p>I *will* pull out if there's any more terrible jokes.</p><p>I’m gonna start moving, okay dork? </p><p>Bring your legs up on my shoulders. </p><p>Yeah just like that-- oh babe your legs are already shaking.</p><p>(you begin to very slowly move your hips, you moan as every thrust grips you tighter and it grows harder to speak as you continue)</p><p>Holy crap… I--I’ve never felt this good. </p><p>You too? Mmm babe, you’ve been missing out then. I’ll be sure to make your ass feel this good every time</p><p>(You start to moan and grunt a little more)</p><p>I won’t go deeper than this for now though.</p><p>Maybe I’ll give you more the next time it’s my turn again</p><p>[you let out a sharp moan]</p><p>You clenched so hard baby, I almost came…</p><p>You like that idea, huh? </p><p>(you thrust just a tiny bit faster and you start building to your climax)</p><p>Mmmm, yeah you like how stretched out you feel?</p><p>[another sharp moan]</p><p>Cheeky. Are you really gonna keep squeezing like that? </p><p>I don’t want to hurt you, but you’re testing me babe</p><p>(you grow a little more intense with each thrust. Let the sex and moaning take over for a little as you inch closer to your orgasm)</p><p>I’m starting to get really close. And you look like you’re really enjoying this.</p><p>You’re close too?</p><p>Let me know when, and I’ll pull out and we can jerk each other to the end.</p><p>Y-you want it inside? Are you sure?</p><p>I’m gonna grab your hips okay? </p><p>(You fight back your orgasm for a little) </p><p>It’s gonna get really intense…</p><p>(You intensely pound into his ass, your moans and grunts reach a fever pitch)</p><p>Yes, squeeze down on me like that baby!</p><p>Oh fuck I’m cumming!</p><p>(Fill your orgasm out naturally as you slowly come down after shooting a huge load)</p><p>Holy crap, you made a mess… </p><p>Forget the alcohol, now we have to clean cum out of the couch</p><p>Speaking of alcohol</p><p>(reach over and grab his drink off the table and take a sip)</p><p>I’m gonna pull out now. If you can, try and clench while I do. I want you to wring out every last drop. </p><p>[you let out a continuous moan while you pull out]</p><p>[giggle] What? I’m really sensitive after I cum. I can’t help that you make me feel so good </p><p>(you kiss for a little)</p><p>I wouldn’t sit up for a bit if I were you. </p><p>I still haven’t put all my stuff away. I’m just gonna go--</p><p>(you try to stand and stumble back into the couch. You both laugh)</p><p>--or maybe not… </p><p>Guess you’re not the only one with shaky legs!</p><p>That’s okay. It means I don’t have a choice but to snuggle up with you, on the couch. </p><p>Ah forget the cum… I’ll roll around and smear it in or something </p><p>Forget what I said about cleaning it. It’s our couch. Why not just leave our mark?</p><p>Who cares if our friends notice it?</p><p>Besides, even if we wanted to clean it, neither of us can get something to clean it with.</p><p>So just cuddle with me, dork.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>